Verführung
by Lapis-chan
Summary: Okay, meine Mika-chan x Raphael - Fanfic.... Total OOC.... und mehr sag ich nicht .


Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir alle Charaktere nicht!!!! *schnief* Sie werden mir wohl auch nie gehören, da sie bereits von Kaori Yuki in Anspruch genommen werden. Ich leih sie mir nur mal eben aus, um dieses zu tun und vor allem das...  
  
Kommentar: Ich hatte an zwei Tagen je 6 Stunden Gemeindewirtschaftsrecht hintereinander... Und vor lauter Langeweile hab ich mich halt so beschäftigt... und das ist das Produkt!! Ich sag euch, das war vielleicht ein komisches Gefühl, eine Lemonszene in der Schule zu schreiben...  
  
Und verzeiht mir, dass ich Mika-chan nicht so wirklich hin bekomme, wie er ist, aber dafür steht ja auch OOC dran...  
  
~+~  
  
VERFÜHRUNG  
  
~+~  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
"Aber Michael-sama..."  
  
"ICH WILL NICHT! ICH HABE KEINE LUST!"  
  
"Aber Raphael-sama hat Euch eingeladen un-"  
  
"DAS IST MIR SO WAS VON SCHEIßEGAL!! ICH.HABE.KEINE.LUST!! IST DAS DENN SO SCHWER ZU BEGREIFFEN??"  
  
Michael saß auf seinem Thron, seine Gesichtsfarbe konkurrierte mit seinen Haaren und die Luft war merklich aufgeheizt.  
  
Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich und alle Anwesenden versuchten, so schnell und unauffällig wie nur möglich aus dem Thronsaal zu flüchten - außer Camael, der ruhig vor dem aufgebrachten Feuerengel stand.  
  
"Aber Michael-sama, Raphael-sama hat Euch extra eine Einladung zukommen lassen. Das hat er sonst nie getan. Es muss ihm wirklich wichtig sein, dass Ihr heute Abend zu ihm kommt! Ihr könn-"  
  
"Camael, was hast du vorhin nicht verstanden? Ich denke NICHT daran, da heute Abend hinzugehen, VERSTANDEN?! Der PERVERSLING macht die GANZE Zeit mit irgendwelchen TUSSEN rum und ich werde mich furchtbar LANGWEILEN!"  
  
"Ach Mika-chan, das hört sich ja schon fast so an, als wärst du eifersüchtig..."  
  
Niemand hatte Raphael bemerkt, der lässig an der Wand lehnte.  
  
Mit einem Blick auf Michael wich Camael einen Schritt zurück; der Feuerengel stand kurz vor der Explosion.  
  
"HALT DIE FRESSE DU PERVERSER LUSTMOCL!! VERSCHWINDE, SONST MACH ICH DICH FERTIG! UND NENN MICH NICHT STÄNDIG *MIKA-CHAN*!!"  
  
"Ts, einem so kleinen und zierlichen Engel wie dir traut man es gar nicht zu, so laut zu werden *Mika-chan*."  
  
Camael zog gerade die Tür hinter sich zu, als Michael ausrastete.  
  
"HALT.DEINE.VERDAMMTE.KLAPPE!!"  
  
Flammen schlugen wild und unkontrolliert um sich, züngelten an den Wänden, zerstörten die Säulen und wüteten eine Zeit lang.  
  
Sichtlich ruhiger ließ Michael sich auf den Überresten seines Thrones nieder.  
  
"Scheiße. Wegen dir muss ich schon wieder alles renovieren und neu aufbauen lassen. Das ist schon das dritte Mal diese Woche! Alles nur deine Schuld!"  
  
"Also kommst du nachher doch noch mit zu mir?"  
  
Ungerührt stand Raphael da, solche Ausbrüche war er ja gewohnt.  
  
"Nein. Versteht das hier keiner? Nein bedeutet N.E.I.N!!"  
  
"Aber warum denn? Hat es dir das letzte Mal nicht gefallen? War doch recht nett."  
  
"NICHT GEFALLEN? RECHT NETT? Es war FURCHTBAR!! Die GANZE Zeit hat mir so eine bescheuerte TUSSI an der PELLE geklebt und du sagst es war RECHT NETT??"  
  
"Ich dachte wirklich, es hätte dir gefallen. Du hast schließlich weder rumgebrüllt noch irgend etwas zerdeppert."  
  
Raphael sah ehrlich überrascht aus.  
  
"Ist ja klar das du unsensibler Holzklotz das nicht mitkriegst, wenn du ständig am rumfummeln bist! Und jetzt nerv mich nicht und verschwinde! Ich hab genug besseres zu tun!"  
  
Den Windengel ignorierend kletterte Michael über die Trümmern des ehemals prächtigen Saales hinweg zu den angrenzenden, äußerlich nur leicht beschädigten, Räumen.  
  
"He! Jetzt wart doch mal! Und wenn ich dir verspreche, dieses Mal nicht - wie du es so schön ausgedrückt hast - rumzufummeln sonder mich mit *dir* - ähm - zu *unterhalten*? Kommst du dann mit?"  
  
Misstrauisch sah Michael ihn an.  
  
Ihm gefiel die Betonung des Wortes "unterhalten" nicht.  
  
Und dann auch noch dieser Blick.  
  
Was hatte Raphael vor?  
  
"Warum willst du denn unbedingt, dass ich dabei bin? Warum ist dir meine Anwesenheit heute Abend so wichtig?"  
  
"Na ja, sagen wir mal, ich will dich unter die Leute bringen..."  
  
"HÄ!? WAS soll denn DAS heißen?"  
  
"Mann, du hockst ständig in deinem Gemäuer und bläst Trübsal, ärgerst deine Leute und langweilst dich! Du musst auch mal raus kommen! Wer weiß, vielleicht triffst du ja die Frau deines Lebens?!"  
  
Perplex sah der kleine Engel ihn an.  
  
"Was will ich denn mit einer TUSSI?"  
  
Die Frage rutschte ihm heraus, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.  
  
"Was du mit einer Frau sollst? Aber Mika-chan, für *so* unschuldig hätt ich dich nicht gehalten. Du sollst dich mit ihr amüsieren und so weiter. Das übliche halt."  
  
Michael schnaubte.  
  
"Nein, verzichte dankend. Das überlasse ich lieber dir. Du bist hier doch der Fummler, das ist deine Spezialität."  
  
"Ja, ja, hab schon verstanden. Zieh dich um, ich hol dich nachher ab."  
  
Ohne auf Michaels wütende Rufe, dass er nicht kommen würde, zu achten entfaltete der blonde Engel seine schneeweißen Flügel.  
  
Michael sah Raphael hinterher, bedachte ihn mit allerlei Flüchen und anderen Nettigkeiten und stapfte schlecht gelaunt in sein Zimmer.  
  
Das Zimmer sah gemütlich aus, richtig freundlich und hell, ganz anders als man es sich bei dem launischen Engel vorstellte.  
  
Er warf sich auf sein flauschiges Bett, vergrub sich unter Unmengen von Kissen und Decken.  
  
Ehe er sich versah war Michael eingeschlafen; solche Wutausbrüche waren nun mal sehr kräfteraubend.  
  
~+~  
  
Er erwachte, als eine zuckersüße Stimme an seinem Ohr "Mika-chan, aufwachen!" säuselte und er ein ungewohntes und unangenehmes Gewicht auf seinem Oberkörper verspürte.  
  
Grummelnd versuchte er das Gewicht los zu werden und sich gleichzeitig tiefer in die Kissen zu drücken.  
  
Als ihm das nicht gelang öffnete er widerwillig ein Auge um direkt in Raphaels lächelndes Gesicht zu blicken.  
  
"Was willst du schon wieder?", knurrte er.  
  
"Na, na, na, sei doch nicht immer so unfreundlich, Mika-chan! Hopp jetzt, mach dich fertig damit wir los können. Du kannst mir dann nämlich noch vollends beim Herrichten helfen."  
  
"Nein, ich will nicht! Wie oft den noch?"  
  
"Komm schon, benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind in seiner Trotzphase! Es tut dir schließlich nicht weh, wenn du mit kommst!"  
  
"Ich will aber nicht! Ich werde mich nur tödlich langweilen und dafür bin ich mir viel zu schade."  
  
"Du wirst dich nicht langweilen, dafür hab ich schon gesorgt."  
  
In Raphaels Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen.  
  
"Und wieso macht mich das jetzt nicht glücklich?"  
  
Michael überlegte kurz.  
  
Neugierig auf das, was Raphael vorhatte war er doch.  
  
"Gut, du hast mich überredet. Warte draußen auf mich, ich bin gleich soweit."  
  
Vor sich hinbrummelnd tapste Michael zu seinem Kleiderschrank, der kaum sichtbar in die Wand eingelassen wurde.  
  
Raphael legte sich im Bett zurück und meinte: "Ich warte hier. Hier ist es viel kühler."  
  
Michael funkelte ihn gefährlich an, murmelte etwas wie "Mach doch was du willst!" und verschwand mit ein paar Klamotten im Arm im angrenzenden Badezimmer.  
  
~+~  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später stand der Feuerengel vor einem staunenden Raphael.  
  
Er hatte ja gar nicht gewusst, dass "der Kleine" SOOO heiß und sexy aussehen konnte!!  
  
Michael trug eine mehr als knappe, hautenge Latexhotpants, die seinen - wie der Windengel fand - süßen Hintern mehr als nur verdammt gut betonte; ein bauchfreies Netztop, dessen Ende kein normaler Saum war sondern kleine geflochtene Zöpfchen und schwere, knöchelhohe Lederboots.  
  
Seine sowieso schon in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstehenden Haare waren noch mehr verwuschelt als sonst und gaben ihm einen leicht verschlafenen Touch.  
  
"WOW!! Mika-chan!! Da werd ich mich heute aber bemühen müssen, um wenigstens eine abzukriegen!"  
  
Michael schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
"Meinetwegen kannst du sie alle haben, die nerven doch eh nur. Dauernd kichern und gackern sie wie die Hühner! Und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich es mir anders überlege, dann komm endlich!"  
  
"Ist ja schon gut."  
  
~+~  
  
Vor sich hinstarrend, einen Cocktail in der Hand, saß Michael Stunden später in einem Sessel in der Ecke und langweilte sich furchtbar.  
  
Warum hatte er sich auch überreden lassen??  
  
Natürlich hatte Raphael keines seiner Versprechen eingehalten, dafür war er viel zu beschäftigt, aber da der Alkohol da war...  
  
Raphael amüsierte sich, scherzte und lachte mit den weiblichen Engeln, die ihn umringten.  
  
Michael schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
Der ungewohnt hohe Genuss von Alkohol machte ihn träge, verhinderte, dass er sich aufregte oder nach Hause ging.  
  
Eigentlich wollte er nur seine Ruhe haben.  
  
Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie der Geräuschpegel um ihn herum sank.  
  
Kurz bevor er entgültig eingeschlafen war fühlte er, wie ihn jemand unablässig und intensiv anstarrte.  
  
"Was ist?", knurrte er und öffnete unwillig ein goldbraunes Auge um Raphael einen tödlichen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
  
Belustigt sah der Größere ihn an.  
  
"Willst du nicht lieber in einem Bett schlafen? Ist doch viel bequemer, oder?"  
  
Michael grummelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und kuschelte sich nur noch tiefer in den Sessel.  
  
Stille.  
  
"He, schläfst du etwa!? Mika-chahan!![1] Ich rede mit dir, also antworte gefälligst! Hey!"  
  
Raphael stupste Michael kurz in die Seite.  
  
Der Feuerengel rührte sich nicht.  
  
Lange Zeit betrachtete der Windengel seinen temperamentvollen Freund.  
  
Selten sah man den hitzköpfigen Feuerengel so friedlich und sanft.  
  
'Wie ein unschuldiges Kind.' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Lächelnd hob er den kleineren aus dem Sessel und trug ihn zum Schlafzimmer.  
  
Er legte ihn auf sein großes, weiches Bett und zog ihm die Schuhe von den Füßen.  
  
Mehr zog er ihm lieber nicht aus, er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr zu erleben.  
  
Dann entledigte er sich seines Hemdes (die Hose behielt er lieber an, sonst wäre er sicher nicht mehr aufgewacht) und kuschelte sich dicht and den kleinen Engel.  
  
Wann würde dieser ihn auch wieder so nah an sich ran lassen??  
  
~+~  
  
Etwas zappelte in seinen Armen.  
  
"Du HENTAI! LASS MICH SOFORT LOS DU PERVERSLING! WAS FÄLLT DIR ÜBERHAUPT EIN?!?"  
  
"Guten Morgen, Mika-chan. Gut geschlafen?"  
  
"NENN MICH NICHT MIKA-CHAN!! WAS MACH ICH EIGENTLICH MIT *DIR* IN *EINEM* BETT?? WAS HAST DU MIT MIR GEMACHT, DU, DU, DU..."  
  
"Jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Ich konnte dich ja schlecht auf dem Sessel schlafen lassen!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Egal! Du musst mich ja trotzdem nicht BEGRAPSCHEN! Bin ja schließlich keine Frau!"  
  
"Weiß ich doch. Und jetzt leg dich wieder hin, ich bin noch hundemüde. Mann, es ist ja noch stockdunkel draußen!!"  
  
"Pfff! Ich geh nach Hause! Da bin ich wenigstens Sicher, du kannst deine Finger ja doch nicht bei dir behalten!"  
  
Michael war schon dabei, sich aus den vielen Decken und Kissen heraus zu kämpfen.  
  
Dabei verhedderten sich seine Füße im Laken und der kleine Engel krachte aus dem Bett.  
  
Belämmert saß er auf dem Fußboden.  
  
"Ups."  
  
"Alles klar, Mika-chan?"  
  
Raphael musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
  
Das sah einfach zu süß aus, wie Michael so auf dem Fußboden saß, verschlafen und mit wild abstehenden Haaren.  
  
"Lach jetzt ja nicht! Jetzt ist mein megacooler Abgang total ruiniert. Und alles ist DEINE Schuld!"  
  
Raphael seufzte nur.  
  
War ja typisch, immer die Fehler bei den anderen suchen.  
  
Verärgert kämpfte Michael sich hoch und wollte Richtung Tür verschwinden.  
  
Er machte einen Schritt und kippte um wie ein gefällter Baum.  
  
"Autsch!"  
  
"Mika-chan! Was hast du?"  
  
Raphael war noch nie so schnell aus dem Bett gewesen wie in diesem Moment.  
  
Besorgt ging er neben dem anderen in die Hocke.  
  
Verwirrt sah dieser ihn an.  
  
"Ja doch. Ich hab mir nur den Fuß verstaucht. Glaub ich. Alles klar, kein Problem. Mir gehts gut."  
  
"Warte kurz, ich helf dir aufs Bett und dann kümmer ich mich drum."  
  
Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten hob Raphael den kleineren hoch und trug ihn zum Bett zurück.  
  
Dann fuhr er mit seiner Hand Michaels rechten Fuß entlang.  
  
"Hmm, hast recht, ist nichts schlimmes. Das haben wir gleich..."  
  
Er erhöhte leicht den Druck.  
  
"AUA! Das tut weh, du Grobian! Und so was will Arzt sein? Pah, deine Patienten muss man ja vor dir schützen!"  
  
"Jetzt sei doch mal still, wie soll ich mich denn da konzentrieren können?"  
  
Beleidigt drehte Michael den Kopf zur Seite, hielt aber den Mund.  
  
Raphaels Hand strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus, Michaels Haut kribbelte, wo immer der Windengel ihn berührte.  
  
Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl und der kleinere Engel fühlte sich trotz der ungewohnten Nähe Raphaels wohl.  
  
Zufrieden legte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen.  
  
Raphael registrierte die ruhigen und regelmäßigen Atemzüge seines Freundes, der schon wieder eingeschlafen war.  
  
Lächelnd kuschelte er sich wieder neben in und wickelte die Decken um ihre Körper.  
  
~+~  
  
Raphael erwachte durch sanftes streicheln durch seine Haare.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah Michael direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
Dieser blickte verträumt vor sich hin, ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, seine Finger spielten mit den blonden Strähnen.  
  
Raphael hatte seinen Freund noch nie so gefühlvoll, so friedlich erlebt; nicht, wenn er wach war.  
  
Das hier war ein ganz anderer Michael als der, den er sonst kannte; den alle nur als hitzköpfig, launisch und temperamentvoll kannten.  
  
Er wirkte auf ein Mal verletzlich, nicht mehr so cool.  
  
Und auf Raphael wirkte er anziehender als jemals zuvor.  
  
Er schloss wieder die Augen, wollte diesen kostbaren Moment genießen.  
  
"Du willst doch jetzt nicht wieder einschlafen, oder?"  
  
Michael zupfte etwas stärker an den Haaren.  
  
Raphael schlug die Augen wieder auf, lächelt den kleineren an.  
  
"Guten Morgen. Ich dachte, du hättest es nicht bemerkt... Gut geschlafen?"  
  
Raphael unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
  
Müde war er zwar nicht mehr, aber im Bett war es einfach zu gemütlich.  
  
Vor allem mit so einem süßen Bettnachbarn...  
  
"Jaaaa."  
  
Michael grinste breit.[2]  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt? Häh? Mir ist nämlich langweilig, ich bin schon seit Stunden wach!"  
  
"Warum hast du mich dann nicht einfach geweckt?"  
  
Das war sehr ungewöhnlich.  
  
Normalerweise konnte Michael keine zehn Minuten still sitzen, schon gar nicht, wenn er Langeweile hatte.  
  
Die Wangen des Feuerengels nahmen eine leicht rosige Färbung an.  
  
"Öhm, na ja,... ist ja nicht so wichtig! Sag mir lieber, was wir jetzt machen!"  
  
"Nichts."  
  
"Häh? Was solln das heißen? Willst du den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben?"  
  
"Genau! Und du wirst auch nicht aufstehen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten packte er Michael und drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen.  
  
"Nein! Das ist ja schrecklich! Lass mich loooos!! Ich mag nicht! Man liegt nur im Bett, wenn man krank ist! Lass los!"  
  
Wild zappelte Michael herum, aber Raphael hielt ihn eisern fest.  
  
Strampelnd und fluchend versuchte Michael sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch Raphael rollte sich einfach mit ihm herum, so dass der Feuerengel unter ihm zu liegen kam und hielt dessen Hände über seinem Kopf fest.  
  
"Lass das! Was soll das? Geh runter von mir, du bist schwer!"  
  
Raphael rührte sich nicht, starrte Michael nur ernst an.  
  
Dieser hörte nach einiger Zeit mit den sinnlosen Befreiungsversuchen auf und starrte zurück.  
  
Irgend etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.  
  
"Was hast du vor?", erkundigte er sich misstrauisch.  
  
Raphael lächelte leicht.  
  
"Ich tu etwas, was ich schon seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit tun wollte."  
  
Damit kam er noch näher, presste seine Lippen fordernd auf Michaels, stich verlangend mit der Zunge über die geschlossenen Lippen.  
  
Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sah der ihn an, vergaß ganz und gar sich zu wehren.  
  
"Was... wie... warum...", stammelte er schließlich, als Raphael sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte.  
  
"Weil ich das schon seit Jahrhunderten tun wollte!"  
  
Raphaels Stimme klang rau und Michael zitterte leicht.  
  
Stumm starrten sie sich eine Zeit lang an.  
  
"Aber warum...?", hauchte Michael schließlich.  
  
Raphael ließ seine Hände los, legte eine Hand über Michaels Drachentattoo an der Wange.  
  
"Warum? Ganz einfach, ich hab dich vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt."  
  
"WAS?!?"  
  
Entgeistert starrte Michael ihn an.  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr! Du hast doch die ganze Zeit... Ich meine, all die Frauen und..."  
  
Raphael legte ihm einen Finger an die Lippen.  
  
"Scht. Doch, es ist wahr. Die Frauen, die waren doch nur dazu da, um dich zu vergessen. Anfangs hab ich noch geglaubt, ich könnte dich dadurch vergessen, wollte mir selbst beweisen, dass ich mich unmöglich in einen MANN verliebt hatte. Aber das ging nicht Und dann dienten sie nur noch um mein Verlangen nach dir zu stillen, mich davon abzuhalten, dich irgendwann einfach zu packen und zu nehmen. Mika-chan. Ich liebe dich!"  
  
"Aber... aber...", stotterte Michael.  
  
"Sag nichts!", verlangte Raphael. "Ich weiß, du würdest meine Gefühle nie erwidern. Ich hab es schon immer gewusst, deshalb wollte ich dich vergessen. Aber wenn ich dich auch nur ein paar Minuten nicht um mich gehabt habe, hatte ich das Gefühl, mein Herz würde zerreißen. Ich verlange gar nicht, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst, nur stoß mich nicht von dir!"  
  
Raphael war den Tränen nahe.  
  
Michael starrte ihn an, die Augen ungläubig aufgerissen.  
  
Dann schluchzte er trocken auf, schlang seine Arme um Raphaels Nacken und zog den Windengel zu sich herunter.  
  
"Oh Raphie![3] Du Dummkopf! Ich liebe dich doch auch! Und ich dachte immer, du machst dir nichts aus mir, siehst in mir nur so etwas wie einen kleinen Bruder. Und dann die ganzen Tussis, und wo mich doch alle verachten, und, und..."  
  
Michael hauchte zarte Küsse Raphaels Wangenknochen entlang und barg dann seinen Kopf an dessen Nacken.  
  
Nun war Raphael an der Reihe, ungläubig den anderen anzustarren.  
  
Dann lächelte er.  
  
"Was sind wir zwei nur für Idioten gewesen!"  
  
Lachend schlang er die Arme um Michael und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
  
Einige Minuten lagen sie eng umschlungen da, genossen die Nähe des Geliebten.  
  
Dann löste Raphael die Umklammerung, strich mit seinen Händen zärtlich über den Rücken Michaels und küsste ihn.  
  
Stürmisch eroberte er Michaels Mund, ließ seine Zunge elektrisierend durch die warme Mundhöhle gleiten, stupste den Gegenpart neckisch, spielte fangen und lockte sie schließlich in seinen Mund, um dort weiter zu machen.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Michael seine Hände in Raphaels Blondschopf vergraben, ein Bein um dessen Hüfte gelegt und rieb sich extatisch an ihm.  
  
Raphael löste den Kuss, fuhr mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge dem Drachentattoo nach und zerriss kurzerhand Michaels Netztop.  
  
Michael lachte kehlig.  
  
"Du hast es aber eilig!" neckte er, keuchte aber lustvoll als Raphael spielerisch in seine Brustwarze biss und sie so lange liebkoste, bis sie steif war.  
  
Selbiges wiederholte er auch noch bei der anderen.  
  
Dann wanderte er tiefer, kitzelte mit seiner Zunge am Bauchnabel.  
  
Am Hosenbund angekommen stoppte er, hob den Kopf und sah Michael an.  
  
Er wollte ihn nicht erschrecken, wollte nicht zu weit gehen ohne die Zustimmung des anderen.  
  
Dieser hatte den Kopf weit zurückgelehnt, die Augenlider halb geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet.  
  
Alles an ihm signalisierte verlangen und Lust.  
  
Quälend langsam strich er mit einer Hand über Michaels Hotpants, spürte dessen Erregung und wie er sich gegen seine Hand presste.  
  
Raphael grinste ob dieser Reaktion, streichelte die empfindliche Oberschenkelinnenseite, ließ seine Finger immer wieder kurz gegen Michaels Erektion tippen um sie sogleich wieder weiter wandern zu lassen.  
  
Michael wand sich unter ihm, strebte den flüchtigen Berührungen entgegen.  
  
Schließlich schnellte er hoch, packte Raphael für einen heftigen, intensiven, aber kurzen Kuss und rollte sich mit ihm herum.  
  
Seine Lippen glitten über den unbedeckten Oberkörper des Windengels, liebkosten die Nippel, ertasteten jeden Fleck, hinterließen eine brennende Spur der Begierde.  
  
Ohne Zögern öffnete er Raphaels Hose, ließ eine Hand hinein gleiten, berührte kurz und sanft, fast zögerlich die Erektion seines Geliebten.  
  
Dieser stöhnte auf, presste sich gegen die Hand und knurrte unwillig, als Michael sie wieder zurück zog.  
  
Michael ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, zog Raphael langsam die Hose aus, begrüßte jedes Stückchen freigelegter Haut mit einem Schmetterlingskuss.  
  
Das war die süßeste Folter, die Raphael je erlebt hatte!  
  
Mit keiner Frau war es jemals so schön gewesen!  
  
Aber er hatte auch noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt wie diesen kleinen Raufbold.  
  
Leise flüsterte er Michaels Namen und der Feuerengel sah in fragend an.  
  
Raphael zog sein Gesicht zu sich, gab ihm einen langen, atemraubenden Kuss, versuchte all seine Gefühle für ihn dadurch zum Ausdruck zu bringen.  
  
Er rollte sich wieder über ihn, sah im tief in die Augen, hauchte zarte Küsse auf sein Gesicht während seine Hände seinen Oberkörper liebkosten.  
  
Dann ersetzte er seine Hände durch seine Lippen, zeichnete mit ihnen den Verlauf jeder einzelnen Rippe nach.  
  
Immer tiefer wanderte er, hielt den sich windenden Michael fest.  
  
Schließlich entfernte er Michaels letztes Kleidungsstück, platzierte Küsse auf die Hüftknochen, glitt tiefer und stupste mit der Zungenspitze Michaels Glied an.  
  
Michael krallte sich in den Decken fest, stöhnte kehlig auf, bog sich Raphaels Mund entgegen.  
  
Raphaels Zunge glitt hinauf und hinab, berührte das heiße Fleisch aber nur flüchtig, schoss damit Stromstösse durch sensibilisierten Körper des kleineren Engels.  
  
Doch bald hielt er dieser Folter selbst nicht mehr stand, er wollte ihn endlich ganz berühren, sich nicht nur an diesen kurzen Zusammenkünfte erfreuen.  
  
Seine Lippen lösten die Zunge ab.  
  
Michael war kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt, als Raphael sich von ihm trennte, nur noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Spitze setzte und Michael dann in sein gerötetes Gesicht und die verschleierten Augen blickte.  
  
So wunderschön, so sinnlich.  
  
Er beugte sich vor, küsste ihn zärtlich, rieb sich an dem explosiven Körper unter sich.  
  
Michael grub seine Finger in Raphaels Haar, gab sich ganz diesem Kuss hin und schlang die Beine um die Hüften des anderen, wollte noch engeren Kontakt herstellen, die Reizung erhöhen.  
  
Raphael trennte sich leicht von Michael, seine Hände strichen über den Rücken des anderen, massierten die Pobacken und pressten den Unterleib stärker an sich.  
  
Dann massierten seine Finger sanft den engen Muskelring von Michaels After, vorsichtig führte er einen Finger ein, immer darauf bedacht, ihm nicht weh zu tun.  
  
Zuerst versteifte sich Michael überrascht, doch Raphael stich beruhigend mit der anderen Hand über seinen Oberkörper, bedeckte seine Wangen mit sanften Küssen, so dass er sich gleich wieder entspannte.  
  
Nach und nach weitete er den kleinen Engel, welcher sich seinen Fingern entgegenbewegte, nachdem Raphael immer wieder und wieder diesen einen Punkt tief in ihm berührte.  
  
Lustvolle Schauer durchliefen seinen Körper, er zitterte in Erwartung von dem, was nun kommen würde.  
  
Raphael drückte Michaels Beine etwas weiter auseinander, hob sie sich auf die Schultern und positionierte sich.  
  
Dann sah er den Feuerengel fest an, zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Mika-chan!", hauchte er.  
  
Michael lächelte glücklich, strich ihm eine Haarsträhne zurück und erwiderte: "Ich dich auch, Raphie! Mehr als alles andere!"  
  
Sanft drang Raphael in ihn ein, achtete auf jedes noch so kleine Anzeichen von Schmerz um dann sofort inne zu halten und dem anderen beruhigend und liebkosend über die Brust zu streichen.  
  
Langsam bewegte er sich in Michael, obwohl ihn diese herrliche Enge alles an Selbstbeherrschung kostete.  
  
Michael gewöhnte sich rasch an den 'Eindringling', bewegte sich nun seinerseits im selben Rhythmus.  
  
Raphael schloss seine rechte Hand um Michaels Glied, massierte es sanft, ließ den Rotschopf alles außer dieser sinnlichen Lust vergessen.  
  
Der Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung schwand, er steigerte das Tempo, stieß kräftiger zu.  
  
Michael stöhnte und keuchte Raphaels Namen, seine Hände strichen fahrig über den Rücken des anderen, pressten ihn näher an sich.  
  
Kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt küsste Michael Raphael leidenschaftlich, erstickte ihrer beide Schreie.  
  
~+~  
  
Erschöpft lagen sie eng umschlungen auf dem zerwühlten Bett.  
  
Raphael hatte sich aus Michael zurückgezogen und sich mit ihm im Arm auf den Rücken gerollt.  
  
Der Atem des kleinen Engels stich ihm warm über die Brust, ein zufriedenes und seelenvolles Lächeln im Gesicht war Michael kurz davor, einzuschlafen.  
  
"Mika-chan?"  
  
Der Angesprochene öffnete die Augen und Raphael dachte, er würde in flüssiges, in der Sonne funkelndes Gold blicken, so sehr strahlten sie.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Bleib bei mir. Lass mich nie allein!"  
  
Sanft lächelnd küsste Michael ihn.  
  
"Nie! Mich wirst du nie wieder los, Raphie!"  
  
Er kuschelte sich wieder an Raphael und keinen Augenblick später war er auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
"Wie schön...", murmelte Raphael nur noch, ehe auch er in den Schlaf glitt.  
  
Die Arme fest um den kleinen Engel gelegt, um sicher zu gehen, morgen auch noch mit ihm auf zu wachen.  
  
~+~  
  
[1] Das ist so beabsichtigt, kein Schreibfehler oder so! (Für alle, die sich gefragt haben, ob ich jetzt einen an der Waffel hab...)  
  
[2] Kennt ihr das Bild aus Band 9 Seite 130?  
  
[3] Gott, ich musste das rein bringen!! Es ist einfach zu süß...!!!  
  
Tja, das war dann auch schon das Ende...  
  
Reviewt bitte!!!! *liebguck* 


End file.
